


Lessons in Submission

by socialriotbitch



Series: Strange Desires [6]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bodily Fluids, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Messy, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Spanking, voyeurism/exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Aoi seeks Reita and Ruki's help with better understanding their relationship, and decides to experiment with his own kinks while he's already there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Ruki/Reita fics I'm writing in the same universe titled Strange Desires. All parts can be read alone, or in order. Mostly porn with some plot.

“So,” Aoi swirled the drink in his glass, staring bashfully at the table, “you're polyamorous?”

“Yes.” Ruki was smiling softly, patting Aoi's knee in an attempt to make him feel more comfortable. Aoi had asked earlier that day if Ruki and Reita had some time to talk, wanting to know more about the terms of their relationship. They had gone home to Ruki's apartment to chat, and Ruki had offered Aoi a drink before they sat down in the living room, Reita and Ruki on the couch, Aoi in an armchair. “I'm not the jealous type, Aoi. Never was. I'm not Reita's everything, his sun and his moon, his very oxygen. He needs other people in his life, too. He needs to have friends. He can't rely only on me for all human contact.”

“Even for sex?”

Ruki chuckled. “I think people make a much bigger deal out of sex than it needs to be. Sex isn't everything. It's fun, it's a good way to de-stress and release some endorphins, but that's it. Say Reita wanted to go bowling with some friends. Maybe I was busy with something else, or maybe I didn't feel like bowling that day. Should I deny Reita the right to go, then? What kind of a jerk would I be to limit his fun just because I can't be a part of it?”

Aoi looked up, smiling. “Maybe more people should be like you.”

“Everyone is different. Some people can't stand the thought of someone else seeing their partner's naked body. Not everyone is comfortable with it, and I respect that. But at the same time, they need to respect that I wouldn't feel comfortable restricting Reita's freedom like that.”

Reita, who had been resting his head on Ruki's shoulder, listening to the conversation quietly, snorted. “You certainly don't seem to mind restricting my freedom during sex.”

“Only because you beg for it.” Ruki grinned, and Reita swatted his thigh playfully.

“And Reita?” Aoi turned his gaze towards him, licking his lips. “How do you feel about it?”

“The same as Ruki. If he wants to fuck other guys, that's fine by me. I know that he loves me and I trust him enough that I don't mind if he seeks other guys out for sexual pleasure. Especially since it must be ages since he got any ass.”

“Why, I should spank you for that.” Despite the threat, Ruki was still grinning. “It's not my fault you're not comfortable with being penetrated anally.”

“I know.” Reita kissed Ruki's cheek. “And I am sorry for it.”

“Don't be. I won't force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, or anything you don't want. You don't have to apologise for being the way you are.”

Aoi downed the rest of his drink and leaned back in the chair. “And all the orgies we've had in the last year, they're just as satisfying for the both of you?”

“Shouldn't they be?”

“Most of the time, the focus is on Reita, and you're kind of... left behind?”

“Really, that's what it looks like?” Ruki laughed, shaking his head. “Don't be fooled. I'm enjoying myself just as much as everyone else. As his dom, what turns me on the most is seeing Reita lose himself in the pleasure he's receiving. Watching him get his face fucked, made to beg, have his fantasies fulfilled is the best feeling in the world. Because I know that Reita has a serious thing for being humiliated in the presence of others, where everyone can see how much of a slut he really is.”

Reita was shifting against Ruki's side. “Ruki, shut up.”

“Why? Getting turned on?” Ruki smirked and turned to look at Reita's flushed face. “Like it when I tell Aoi that you're a dirty boy who wants to be tied up and treated like a cum bucket?”

“If you continue teasing me, you better be planning to do something about it.”

“Oh, I am.” Ruki turned back to Aoi, who was blushing a little himself by now. “The question is, do you want to leave now, before we begin, or do you want to join?”

Aoi looked a little hesitant. “Can I?”

“Of course. The more, the merrier.” Ruki crooked two fingers at him, and Aoi slowly got up from the chair, walking over to the couch. He placed a knee on the seat next to Ruki, leaning down to kiss him, and Ruki let him. The kiss was messy and open-mouthed, mostly because Ruki was now stroking Aoi through his trousers, making him moan and gasp into Ruki's mouth, and Ruki drank down the sounds as if they were an aphrodisiac, lips closing over Aoi's over and over.

“What are the rules?” Aoi asked as he pulled back, running a hand through his messy hair. He blushed a little when Ruki laughed.

“You're asking me? You're free to do what you want.” Aoi was avoiding eye contact, and Ruki smirked as he noticed the way Aoi was now biting his cheek. “Or are you saying you want to try submitting?”

“Maybe?” Aoi was looking at the ground as if he was hoping it would swallow him whole.

Ruki gripped Aoi's chin, lifting it to look into his eyes, a serious expression on his face now, a stark contrast to the playfulness Aoi had seen just seconds ago. “The first rule is that you have to be honest, not only with me and Reita, but also yourself. So I'll ask again, do you want to be my submissive for tonight?”

“If I say yes, and it turns out I don't like it after all, will that be fine with you?”

“Absolutely. It's not for everyone, and if at any point during the night you feel like this isn't your cup of tea, you can stop. That's what safe words are for.”

“Then I want it. I want to try and see if it's my thing, and I want to try it with someone I'm comfortable with and who I trust not to use it against me.”

Ruki smiled. “That's the best compliment you could have given me.”

“So does this mean I have to call you 'Sir'?”

“Yes, it does. And you also have to pick a safe word.”

“Anything?”

“Anything that's short, easy to remember, and that you wouldn't normally say during sex.”

Aoi thought about it for a while. “Sky?”

Ruki nodded. “Okay. If you say 'sky', I will stop everything I'm doing. Likewise, if Reita says 'shoxx', we have to stop as well. And if you're gagged, or otherwise unable to speak, tap the bed, my arm, anything near you twice in close succession, and I'll stop and give you room to breathe and, if necessary, use your safe word. That's how we can be sure that everything that's going on is consensual on all parts.”

“Do I have to kneel?”

“If you want to. I know Reita likes to be stripped of all his rights when he's submitting. Would you want that?”

“I don't know. I think most of what Reita does is a little too extreme for me to try the first time.”

“No kidding.” Reita smiled. “I'm fucked up.”

Ruki swatted the back of Reita's head. “You're not, you've just been doing this for a while.” He turned to Aoi again. “He knows what he likes and doesn't like now. He didn't do everything the first time.”

“I want you to give me orders and tell me what to do. I think I can handle a little pain, spanking maybe? And you don't have to worry about me, my ass is no virgin. If you want to fuck me, you can.” Aoi's dick was beginning to strain against the material of his jeans, and he shifted awkwardly.

Ruki grabbed the front of Aoi's trousers and squeezed, making Aoi gasp and buck his hips. “The thought is turning you on, isn't it?”

Aoi hesitated, then nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Now, some of my rules. If you mouth off or speak out of line, I will punish you. If you disobey a direct order or do something I haven't given you permission to do, I will punish you. And I like making my men beg for their orgasms, think you can handle that?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You may not touch your own dick, or come without permission.” Ruki studied Aoi's face, noticing the conflict of emotion. “Are you absolutely sure about this?”

“Definitely. I want it, Sir.”

“Good. Then you can take off your clothes and leave them on the couch.” Ruki turned to Reita with a smirk. “Both of you.”

Reita got up and started removing his clothing, folding it and placing it on the couch before kneeling in front of Ruki. Aoi watched him out of the corner of his eye, for the first time paying attention to exactly how well-trained Reita was. Obeying Ruki's commands came like a natural reflex to him. When Aoi had folded his clothes and left them on top of Reita's, he wondered whether he had to kneel or not. On one hand, Ruki hadn't ordered him to, but he had said that Aoi could if he wanted to.

Aoi dropped to his knees, unsure at first where to put his hands. He tried letting them hang limply along his sides, but it felt awkward, and he eventually rested his palms on his thighs. Another thought struck him. Was he supposed to look at Ruki? Or was that considered disrespectful? He looked at Reita again and noticed that Reita was looking straight at Ruki, head bowed just slightly and his knees spread apart, hands behind his back. Aoi looked up, and was met with Ruki's gaze, but it was much colder than usual. It was like Ruki himself had changed, no longer just the gentle, caring friend Aoi had known for years, but someone different. Someone with an aura of authority.

Ruki turned to Reita and leaned forward, trailing a finger down his chest, brushing a nipple. “What do you need?”

“To be used in any way that Sir sees fit, and to be hurt and humiliated as usual.” Reita didn't flinch, and if it wasn't for the slight tremble in his voice, Aoi would have thought he was completely unaffected.

“If I decide to make you my bitch, my plaything for the night, will that make you happy?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Ruki rewarded him with a few strokes to his dick, and Reita thanked him for it. Then Ruki's gaze turned to Aoi, and he shrank back. “How many times can you come in one night?”

“Two, three?”

Ruki squinted his eyes, reaching out and slapping Aoi across the face. “You forgot something.”

Aoi gasped when Ruki's palm connected with his cheek. It didn't really hurt, but the shift in balance it implied, that Ruki could boss Aoi around as he liked and Aoi had to take it all with a smile, it felt good. It was hard to describe, but being slapped without having the right, or even desire, to retaliate, was a new feeling to Aoi. And it almost made him want to disobey on purpose just to feel it again. “I'm sorry, Sir.”

“That's better.” Ruki got up from the couch, walking towards the bedroom. “Come.”

Reita was on all fours in a heartbeat, crawling after Ruki as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Aoi didn't remember anything in the rules about not being allowed to walk, so he stood up, not feeling ready to crawl quite yet. He followed them to the bedroom, where Ruki had already ordered Reita to lie down on his back on the bed while Ruki looked through his closet. “Kneel on the edge of the bed and wait.”

Aoi assumed that was meant for him, getting up on the mattress and kneeling, looking at Reita. Reita gave him a reassuring smile, and Aoi returned it. He felt much safer with Reita here than if he would have done it alone. This way, he could not only watch and learn from what Reita did, he also didn't have to bear Ruki's full attention. He felt a little less nervous that way.

“Hands above your head.” Ruki coiled a length of rope around Reita's wrists, tying his hands to the headboard, so that Reita's arms were stretched out above him. When Ruki had finished the knots and straightened up, Reita flexed his arms just slightly, testing the bonds, and he sighed when the realisation sunk in that he was completely helpless, tied down and unable to escape.

“Reita likes being bound,” Ruki said, stroking the flat expanse of Reita's chest while he explained to Aoi. “He likes squirming and struggling and outright begging for mercy when I play with him. He likes feeling like he's being forced, unable to do anything but lie there and take anything I give to him. Gets the dirty little fucker off, almost as much as when I point it out.”

Reita groaned and bucked his hips, and Aoi watched in fascination. “Because it's embarrassing, Sir?”

“Oh yes.” Ruki chuckled, grasping Reita's cock and stroking it a few times. “He loves being degraded and taught his place, don't you, you filthy piece of shit?”

Reita's cheeks flushed pink, but he nodded, moaning when Ruki slapped his balls lightly. “Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir.”

“Suck him off.” Ruki turned to Aoi, making it clear the order was for him. “I want to see your lips wrapped around his dick, hear you moan and slurp as you struggle to take him deeper.”

“Yes, Sir.” Aoi leaned forward, grabbing Reita's cock and closing his mouth around the head, sliding his lips down the shaft. It definitely felt different, sucking someone off when being ordered to do it. He wasn't doing this primarily to entice Reita, he was doing it to please Ruki, and he had about as much choice in the matter as Reita did. He closed his eyes and felt a tingle of excitement, knowing that Ruki's eyes were on him, watching him, judging him. If he stopped or made a mistake, he could be punished, and that knowledge was arousing in itself.

“Good boy.” Ruki's praise made Aoi want to moan for him, buck his hips and show his appreciation, but the cock in his mouth muffled any sounds he made, and he didn't want to disobey now by being too impatient. He wanted to milk this for all it was worth, finally having an opportunity to experience the other side of dominance and submission, how it felt to follow orders and to obey someone other than his dick for once.

Aoi lifted his head a little to lick and suck on the head of Reita's cock, and Reita was obviously trying hard to keep his hips still, groaning and panting harshly as the muscles in his thighs flexed. Aoi opened his eyes to meet Reita's, Reita's lids half closed and his gaze empty, and Aoi moaned in response. He always enjoyed sucking guys off, it made him feel powerful to know that he could drive someone crazy with nothing but his mouth, rid their head of any coherent thought until all they could focus on was him, his mouth, the pleasure he was giving.

Aoi felt anything but powerful in that moment, as he felt Ruki's hand grip his neck, pushing his head down until most of Reita's cock was in his mouth. He fought against his gag reflex for a while, and he could feel Reita's hips twitching under his palms, obviously struggling to keep still. Then he was pulled back up until only the head was still in his mouth, and Ruki held him there.

“Fuck his mouth,” Ruki barked at Reita, studying Aoi's face and noticing the way his eyes widened when he said it. Aoi looked at Reita with a mix of fear and anticipation, and the way Reita gazed back at him while he bent his knees and planted his feet on the mattress for better leverage, eyes nearly closing and mouth open in a string of silent gasps, did nothing to abate Aoi's concern.

Reita lifted his hips off the bed, groaning loudly as he buried his dick in the wet heat of Aoi's mouth. On the rare occasion that Ruki sucked him off, it was never Reita who set the pace, so to have the opportunity to do so now was not only strange, but also very tempting. At the same time, he didn't know where Aoi's limits were, and he didn't want to risk hurting him. He humped Aoi's mouth leisurely for a good minute, just grinding his hips and feeling Aoi try to stroke the shaft with his tongue while he did so.

“Did you not hear me, pet?” Ruki was growing impatient, and the pace Reita was setting was much too slow for his tastes. “Quit playing around and being gentle, and fuck his mouth like you mean it.”

“Yes, Sir.” Reita gripped the ropes that were pulling his upper body taut, throwing his head back and shooting his hips up until he heard a gagging noise from Aoi. Trusting Ruki to tell him to stop if he went too far, Reita flexed his muscles and started rocking his hips into Aoi's mouth.

“That's more like it,” Ruki encouraged, his free hand between his legs now, squeezing his own hardening dick through his trousers as he watched Reita violate Aoi's mouth, keeping an eye on Aoi's hands in case he needed to tap out. Aoi was breathing heavily, but he didn't seem bothered beyond slight discomfort. His jaw was slack and he was dribbling steadily down Reita's cock, watching him lose himself in the pleasure, and Ruki held his head still with the grip on his hair while Reita continued thrusting.

Slowly, Reita's thrusts grew erratic, and his entire body was tense as he felt his balls draw up to his body, nearing his climax. He waited for Ruki to recognise the signs, and either tell Aoi to stop, or give Reita permission to cum, but Ruki stayed silent, and soon enough, Reita was whimpering. “Sir, I need to cum.”

Frowning, Ruki abruptly pulled Aoi to a sitting position, and he revelled in Reita's loud whine as his hips kept bucking uselessly into thin air now that Aoi's mouth was gone. “You what? Did you forget something?”

Reita opened his eyes to meet Ruki's angry glare, and he stuttered uselessly. “What do you mean, Sir?”

Ruki's eyes narrowed, and he let go of Aoi to get off the bed, walking further up and slapping Reita across the face. “You don't demand anything, bitch.” He gathered a small amount of saliva on his tongue and spit it onto Reita's cheek to emphasize his point. “I don't give a shit what you need. You do as I tell you to, and if you want anything, you ask for it nicely, and it's up to me to decide if I want to be generous and let you have your pleasure.”

“I'm sorry, Sir.”

“Then why aren't you begging for my forgiveness?”

Aoi was breathing heavily as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. Ruki's anger was convincing enough that it could have been real, and Reita seemed genuinely afraid. They fell into their roles so easily, and Aoi admired how Reita was now practically sobbing, Ruki pulling on his hair and leaning right down into Reita's face to yell insults at him as Reita apologised in a broken voice. Reita looked ready to explode, his sac tight and his dick steadily leaking, and Aoi was rock hard himself just from watching.

“Please, Sir, please, I promise I'll be a good little whore from now on,” Reita barely had enough time to finish his sentence, as Ruki clamped a hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up and also shoving Reita's head back down onto the mattress, holding him down.

“Oh, you will. Because you know what happens to belligerent sluts, Reita? They get punished.” Ruki flashed a nasty grin and turned his head towards Aoi, pleased to find him patiently awaiting orders. “Lick the shaft of his cock, nice and slow.”

Aoi got back on all fours, dipping his head down to run his tongue up the length of Reita's dick, stopping before he got to the head and going back down. He repeated the motion, covering the shaft in a thin layer of saliva, looking up at Ruki while he did it. He could hear Reita's muffled moans, and it was obvious Reita was trying hard to keep still, resisting the urge to lift his hips.

Removing his hand from Reita's mouth, Ruki rested his knee on the edge of the bed, leaning over to grab Reita's balls, stroking his thumb lightly over the sensitive skin. A desperate moan escaped Reita's throat, the sound making Aoi's dick twitch as he continued to tease him. “What's that?” Ruki licked his upper lip slowly, rubbing his index finger over the slit of Reita's cock and listening to his whimpers. “You want to cum?”

“Please, Sir,” Reita's voice hitched, and the words obviously took a lot of effort to get out. His toes were curling now, his entire body tense, and Aoi couldn't resist wiggling his tongue under the crown a little.

“Cum.” The word seemed to set Reita off like a switch, and Aoi pulled back to marvel as Reita started straining upwards, his cock twitching for a few seconds before a small spurt of cum shot out of the tip. Nobody was touching his dick, but Ruki was now squeezing Reita's balls in his hand, and Aoi nearly winced with how painful it looked. Reita groaned in frustration, hips jerking as a string of semen oozed from his dick, dripping down to his abdomen, and then he stilled, his cock bobbing in the air uselessly.

As Reita fell back on the mattress, panting heavily, Ruki got up from the bed, studying Aoi with a smirk. “Have you seen a ruined orgasm before?”

“Once, Sir.” Aoi admitted. He tore his eyes away from Reita's heaving chest to look Ruki in the eyes. “It looks painful.”

“Reita is hard to punish. There are few things I can do short of flogging his nuts that won't just excite him. This motivates him to behave.” He cast a glance at Reita. “At least for tonight.”

Ruki started removing his clothes, two pairs of eyes watching him as he did. He sighed as he pulled his boxers down and freed his aching cock, giving himself a few strokes, and taking a step forwards. “Come here.” Aoi crawled to the edge of the bed, licking his lips at the sight of Ruki's hard cock. There was no doubt Ruki got off on hurting and humiliating Reita, and Aoi wondered if it was specifically because of who it was, or if Ruki would have the same reaction to hurting Aoi. The thought made him sigh softly, and he looked up when he felt a hand in his hair, tugging. “Do you want to suck me?”

“Very much, Sir.”

“Then get your pretty lips around my cock.”

“Yes, Sir.” Aoi leaned forwards, lapping at the head and dipping his tongue into the slit, enjoying the taste of Ruki's cock. He licked and sucked at the head for a while until Ruki became impatient, giving Aoi a light shove, urging him to take Ruki deeper.

Ruki watched as Aoi bobbed on his dick, looking up at him with half-closed eyes, stray strands of hair clinging to the sides of his face due to sweat. He winked down at him and looked up to check on Reita, wanting to make sure he was okay. Reita was right where he had left him, tied down and half hard, watching Aoi blow him, looking up to meet Ruki's gaze when he noticed him. Ruki smirked and gave Aoi's hair a yank to get his attention. “When I come, keep it all in your mouth.”

Aoi hummed and continued working Ruki with his mouth, sucking hard and making sure Ruki was watching him as he took him as deep as he could. He fluttered his eyes closed, feeling pride swell in him at the pleased groan Ruki rewarded him with. He was determined to make him cum using nothing but his mouth. He wanted to show Ruki that he could be a good boy, so when Ruki's fingers tightened in his hair and his body tensed, Aoi rubbed the shaft with his tongue until Ruki came, filling Aoi's mouth with his spunk.

Ruki pulled out of his mouth with a sigh, stroking a finger down Aoi's jaw. “Got it all?” He grinned at Aoi's eager nod. “Good boy. Now go dribble it on Reita's dick.”

Eyes widening, Aoi wondered for a second if he had heard right. But Ruki was grinning, and as Aoi looked to the side, he saw Reita watching him with anticipation, mouthing a 'please', and it was all the confirmation he needed. He hunched over Reita's body, gripping his thighs for balance, and began to drool all of Ruki's cum out over Reita's cock. If he felt dirty for doing so, he couldn't imagine how it must feel for Reita, but Reita only moaned and flexed his thigh muscles, jutting his hips slightly.

Ruki pressed against Aoi's back, one arm around his waist and the other trailing up his chest to pinch one of his nipples. Aoi sighed and leaned against Ruki's chest, feeling lips on his shoulder. “You said earlier you wanted to try getting spanked.” Ruki waited for Aoi to protest, pleased when he didn't. “Grip the headboard, knees on either side of Reita.”

Aoi did as instructed, now hovering over Reita, who was staring at his dick with a grin. Aoi hadn't come yet, and he was definitely hard now. Being obedient and compliant was a definite turn on for him, Aoi realised, as he hadn't even touched himself yet. Just following Ruki's orders, pleasuring him and Reita was enough to get him hard, and he hoped getting spanked would have the same effect.

“Relax,” Ruki said, his tone calmer now, less commanding and more comforting. “Count them for me.”

Aoi felt a hand connect with his butt cheek, and he arched his back as he let out a surprised sound. “One.” He gripped the bed tighter, tensing in preparation for the next hit, but it didn't come. Several seconds passed in silence, Aoi's rugged breaths the only audible sound, and as nothing happened, he slowly started to relax. Just as he had gotten comfortable, Ruki smacked him again, the other cheek this time, and Aoi had almost forgotten that he was supposed to count. “Two.”

Ruki waited until Aoi relaxed completely, refusing to hit him until he stopped tensing. With each spank, the time between them shortened, until he barely had to wait for Aoi to count. “Nine,” Aoi moaned, opening his eyes to look down at Reita, who was watching him hungrily, looking like he very much enjoyed being underneath them. Aoi's hips jerked as Ruki's palm connected with his ass again. “Ten.”

Stroking Aoi's heated flesh soothingly, Ruki hummed in approval. “Did you enjoy that?”

Aoi only had to consider it for a second. “Yes, Sir. I like being spanked by you.”

“Do you want more?”

“Yes, please, Sir.”

“Keep counting.” Ruki grinned and drew his hand back, hitting Aoi with more force this time, and the shocked moan he got was more than worth it.

“Eleven,” Aoi stammered, and he felt his thighs quivering, moaning outright when Ruki hit him again. “Twelve.” The force of Ruki's blows increased, until they reached eighteen and Aoi nearly buckled over from the overwhelming sensations. “Ah, fuck.” Ruki's laughter was almost as loud as the sound of his palm connecting with skin, and Aoi's dick twitched eagerly. “Nineteen.” The last hit was enough to make his hips jerk with the force of it, and Aoi drew a shaky breath. “T-twenty.”

“Good boy,” Ruki cooed, stroking Aoi's back. “I think you like pain.”

“I do, Sir.”

Ruki reached between Aoi's legs to grab his balls, squeezing gently. “I can tell. Do you like me hurting you?”

“Yes, Sir.” It was getting harder to focus with Ruki's hand on his sac, massaging and giving him stimuli he had been needing for a while now, if he was honest with himself.

“I definitely like hurting you.” Ruki grinned and grabbed Aoi's dick in stead, stroking him slowly, using the precum trickling down the shaft to slick him up. “The sounds you make are delicious.”

Aoi couldn't hold back another moan. “Please, Sir. I'm so hard.”

“Yes, you are.” He kept jerking Aoi's cock, rubbing the nail of his thumb along the side, making more pleas spill from Aoi's lips. “Don't come just yet. I want you to ache for it.”

“Oh, god.” Aoi let his head fall down, and he watched Ruki's hand work him expertly, gliding the foreskin over his head and driving Aoi closer and closer to the edge. He noticed Reita's gaze was also on his dick, and he wondered how much Reita was enjoying this, if he liked watching Ruki dominate others as much as he liked others watching him.

“Are your balls tight for me?” Ruki's voice was a grouchy whisper, and the sound alone would have been enough to set Aoi off, but he grit his teeth and forced himself to hold back.

“Fuck, yes, Sir, may I please cum?”

“Are you my painslut?”

Aoi whined, knuckles going white with how hard he was gripping the headboard. “I am, Sir, I'm your good little whore.”

Ruki grinned. “Good boy, cum.”

He came with a loud moan, hips jerking erratically and shooting his sperm all over Reita's chest and abdomen. Ruki kept stroking him through it, and Aoi was grateful for that, spurt after spurt leaving his dick until he started to go soft again. He let go of the headboard, and with Ruki's direction, lay down next to Reita, panting heavily.

“And you.” The dangerous tint to Ruki's voice was back, and Aoi opened his eyes to see Ruki glare at Reita with disgust. “Aren't you going to thank him for cumming on you?”

Reita turned his head to look at Aoi, clearing his throat after his first attempt at speaking resulted in a drowned whimper. “Thank you for giving me your cum.” Aoi didn't know if he was expected to reply or not, but he didn't even get a chance to, as Ruki slapped Reita's thigh hard enough that Reita groaned and arched off the bed.

“Look at you, covered in spunk. Mine, your own, even Aoi's. You're just a filthy little cumdump, aren't you?” Reita nodded eagerly, but it apparently wasn't good enough for Ruki, who lashed out and hit his other thigh this time. “Say it. Admit what a dirty slut you are.”

Moaning, Reita bucked his hips. “I am a filthy slut who likes being cummed and spit on, used for others' pleasure.”

Ruki stroked Reita's dick once, a slow glide of his hand from shaft to tip, and then carefully slapped it, making it bounce to the side. “You're hard just from this. Fucking pathetic.” He spit on his cock, sitting back and giving Reita a look of disdain. “You're such a horny skank that you could probably get hard just from me looking at you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Mmm.” Ruki regarded him with a calculating stare, then shifted to look at Aoi. “You. Hands and knees, ass facing me.” While Aoi scrambled to get into position, Ruki got up to retrieve lube and condoms from a drawer, popping the cap on the lube and slicking his fingers. Admiring Aoi's ass, perky and covered in bruises, Ruki crawled back on the bed, spreading Aoi's ass cheeks and rubbing his index finger along the cleft. Aoi's soft gasp when he pushed the first digit in was music to Ruki's ears, and he aimed to draw more of those sweet sounds from Aoi's lips, making sure to brush his prostate with every thrust.

By the time Ruki slipped the second finger in, Aoi was starting to thrust back. Ruki's fingers felt so good inside him, rubbing his inner walls and teasing his prostate. Aoi was still sensitive from his orgasm, so he was glad Ruki was gentle, almost uncharacteristically so. It was a stark contrast to how rough he had been just moments ago.

Aoi whined when Ruki withdrew his fingers nearly all the way, leaving only the tips still inside, spreading them slightly and teasing the rim of Aoi's hole. “I want to watch you fuck yourself on my fingers.”

“Yes, Sir.” Aoi moaned and spread his legs a little for better balance, drawing a shaky breath as he slowly impaled himself on Ruki's fingers. He stopped only when he felt Ruki's knuckles against his skin, repeating the motion and delighting in the pleased hum Ruki rewarded him with.

His pace sped up until he was bucking back, eagerly rutting into Ruki's hand, trying to get his fingers deeper, faster, make them hit that spot that made his body shudder. He heard the sound of heavy breathing and turned his head to the side, biting his lip as he noticed Reita watching him, mouth open and eyes half closed. He was clearly turned on, watching Aoi fuck himself on his Master's fingers, and it made Aoi equally embarrassed and aroused to know that Reita was taking pleasure in his debauchery.

“That's enough, good boy,” Ruki praised, withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on Aoi's thigh. “Wait.”

Aoi watched as Ruki moved to the top of the bed, beginning to untie Reita's arms. He made quick work of the rope, tossing it aside while Reita rubbed his wrists, scratching the red marks and sighing as he flexed his fingers. Ruki grabbed him by the hair and hauled him to his knees, making sure Reita was looking at him before he spoke. “I want you to gape his fucking ass for me, do you understand?”

Reita nodded eagerly. “Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir.” Ruki tore the wrapper on one of the condoms he'd retrieved earlier, easily sliding it on Reita's dick, who moaned at the brief contact to his sensitive flesh. He didn't waste any time before he buried himself to the hilt in Aoi's ass, gripping his hips and holding him still as he began thrusting. He knew he would probably never be allowed to fuck Ruki like this in scene, with the way he was mounting Aoi and holding him down as he pounded his hips, so he wanted to savour it while he could.

His dick was painfully hard from all the teasing and the lack of a proper orgasm, and Aoi's ass clenching around him felt like the sweetest torture. Aoi was tight, and fucking him as hard as Reita was hurt, but the pain only made it better. Out of the corner of his eye, Reita could see Ruki roll on a condom and start stroking himself, and he moaned at the thought of Ruki getting off on watching him with Aoi.

He fucked Aoi for a good while, until he felt a slap on his ass and heard Ruki's hoarse voice commanding him to move. He slipped out of Aoi's ass reluctantly, laying down on his side next to Aoi and watching as Ruki took his place behind him. He was panting harshly, out of breath and beyond aroused, and the grin Ruki shot him sent tingles down his spine. He had to clench his fists to keep from touching himself when Ruki slowly pushed inside Aoi, Aoi moaning loudly and burying his face in the mattress.

Despite how recently, he had cum, Aoi was already rock hard again, bucking his hips when Ruki started thrusting. Ruki's cock was slightly different from Reita's, bent a different way, and Aoi enjoyed the different sensations being fucked by Ruki gave, the spots Ruki hit that Reita hadn't. He fisted the sheets and turned his head, gasping for air and meeting Reita's gaze as his whole body rocked.

Ruki fucked him leisurely for a while, fast, shallow snaps of his hips, until he couldn't hold back any more. Aoi writing beneath him and his ass clenching around him was one of the best sights Ruki had seen. It was clear Aoi enjoyed being fucked, and that fact turned Ruki on. “Your ass feels so fucking good around my cock.”

Aoi's reply was a desperate moan, and he tried meeting Ruki's thrusts for a while, rocking back when Ruki thrust forward. Ruki's dick brushed Aoi's prostate, and for a second, he forgot how to breathe, just laying there open-mouthed and listening to the slick sounds of Ruki's hips snapping against his ass. He wondered if he should ask Ruki to cum, or if that counted as speaking out of line. He felt like he could burst at any moment, but he didn't want to piss Ruki off, not when he was so close.

“Fuck, take it.” Ruki didn't have breath to finish his sentence, gripping Aoi's hips tighter and really laying into him for a good minute before he stilled, moaning long and low as he came, filling the condom with his sperm. He jerked his hips lazily for a while until his dick started to go soft, pulling out and removing the condom. “I bet you need to cum now.”

“So badly, Sir.” Aoi felt terribly empty, and now that he wasn't focusing on the sensation of Ruki's cock inside him, he noticed just how hard he was.

“You've been a good boy. I'll let you jerk off, as long as you do it into Reita's mouth.”

“Yes, Sir.” Aoi would have worn oven mittens if it just let him come, he was too horny to care much about where he blew his load, as long as he got to at all. And when he crawled to kneel next to Reita's face, taking his cock in his hand and smearing precum over the shaft, Reita opened his mouth wide, looking up at Aoi with begging eyes.

“You may both come when you need to.” Ruki had removed both his and Reita's condoms and thrown them in the trash, and now he lay down next to Reita, reaching down to start stroking him quickly. He was done teasing, and it was clear Aoi and Reita were both reaching their limits, desperate moans mingling with the slick sounds of fapping.

Aoi came first, throwing his head back in delight as he filled Reita's mouth with his spunk, spurt after spurt landing on Reita's tongue. It seemed like that was what Reita had been waiting for, because he came not long after, gripping Ruki's shoulder and clinging to it for dear life as his hips rocked uselessly, Ruki stroking him through it.

Aoi didn't have time to catch his breath, before he knew it, Reita was gazing at him lustfully and pulling him in for a kiss. The tangy taste of cum startled him, Reita hadn't swallowed yet, and Aoi moaned as Reita wasted no time in pushing his tongue past his lips. He lost himself in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Reita's neck as their tongues met and rubbed against each other, and Aoi was sure he'd never tasted anything so dirty, so hot before.

They pulled away with saliva and cum dribbling down their chins, Reita grinning as he panted. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, what he said,” Ruki agreed. He was still laying on his side, watching them with a smile. “That was amazing.”

Aoi laughed as he tried to catch his breath. “It definitely was.”

“I'm going to take a quick shower and get all this filth off of me.” Reita got up, kissing Ruki's neck as he walked past him to the bathroom.

“How about you? Is there anything you need?” Ruki patted Aoi's thigh softly.

“I don't know. I'm still a little out of it.”

“Take all the time you need.”

“It's weird, being on this side of it.” At Ruki's puzzled look, Aoi chuckled. “I'm used to being the one asking those questions. Cradling my sub tightly and telling them how well they did, asking if they want me to get them something to drink, you know.”

“We don't have to cuddle if you don't want to.”

“Just don't kick me out. I'm not leaving this bed until tomorrow.”

Ruki laughed. “Don't worry about that.”

Reita returned, a towel wrapped around his hips, and sat down on the edge of the bed. “So, Aoi, was it what you wanted?”

“Yeah, it was. I'm not sure what I expected, but this was better.”

“Oh, stop it, you're going to make me blush,” said Ruki.

“I mean it, though. That was definitely a good first time experience with being submissive. And it helped to have an experienced partner.” He winked at Reita, who ruffled his hair with the towel and threw it on a nearby chair.

“I'm a bassist. You can count on me to keep you on beat,” he laughed, Aoi and Ruki joining him. “So, do you guys wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Aoi said he wanted to stay in bed for the rest of the night.”

“Well, a movie does sound good.” Aoi stretched his arms above his head, satisfied when he heard his joints pop. “Besides, I need a cigarette.”

“Good, me too,” Ruki agreed.

“You should kick that habit, you know.” Reita scrunched his nose up in distaste.

“Did you not learn your lesson about giving me orders?” Ruki smirked and pulled Reita down onto the bed, starting to tickle him. Reita writhed and giggled, finally attempting to swat Ruki's hands off.

“Stop! I surrender.” He laughed, getting up and backing away when Ruki let him go. “You're evil.”

“You love that about me.”

“Don't hold it against me.” Reita laughed again. “Okay, I'll go put on some sweatpants and pick a movie, you two go be disgusting on the balcony where I don't have to smell you.”

“You heard the man,” Aoi joked and got up. “We're not wanted here.”

“I think I left my cigarettes in the kitchen, hold on,” Ruki said and left.

Reita sifted through his closet looking for sweatpants, starting when Aoi hugged him from behind. “Oi.”

“Shh.” Aoi buried his face in Reita's shoulder. “I just wanted to thank you again.”

Reita smiled and turned around, returning the hug. “I should be the one thanking you for giving me what I need without judging.”

“Why would I judge you?”

“I saw your face when Ruki asked you to spit his cum on me. You were shocked.”

“Maybe, but the way you reacted was more than hot enough. You obviously like that.”

“Of course. I love being a cumdump.”

“Shut up, right now, or you're going to be responsible for my boner.” Aoi let go of Reita, allowing him to put his pants on.

“What's the matter, you get hard from humiliating subs too? Or do you want to try being on the receiving end?”

“Yes to the first, maybe to the second.”

Reita straightened up, grabbing Aoi's hand and looking directly at him. “If there's ever anything you want to try, we're here, you know. And if you want to try it with just Ruki, that's totally okay with me. Just give us a hint.”

“Thank you.” Aoi smiled and squeezed his hand. “I'll remember that.”

Ruki peeked his head in the door, a cigarette hanging from his lips. “Are you coming?”

“In a moment.” Aoi kissed Reita's cheek, before he started looking for his pants.

“Aww, look at you two, what adorable pets I have,” Ruki cooed.

“Koron is going to get jealous,” Reita laughed.

“He knows I love him.”

“True. Come to think about it, you treat him better than you treat me,” Reita said. “Shouldn't I be jealous?”

“I thought we agreed jealousy wasn't your thing?”

“Only if it will earn me a whipping.”

Ruki laughed as he and Aoi left for the balcony. “You're unbelievable.”

“You love that about me.”


End file.
